


A Well Kept Secret

by Starsmedic87



Series: Ambassadors, Secrets and Spies [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: The Divines honour guard are led to an Antivian noble family but this leads to a secret that has long haunted Josephine
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Sera, Leliana/Josephine Montilyet, Sera/Female Trevelyan
Series: Ambassadors, Secrets and Spies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791898
Kudos: 17





	1. The Secret

"You know we can do this without you Josie. You can stay here with the family" Leliana stroked fingers up and down bare dark skin of Josephine's arm. 

"So you keep saying" Josephine nuzzled closer finally gaining her breath back, sweaty skin starting to dry. Leliana had woke her in the most delightfull way "I'm starting to think you dont want me there" 

"I'm only trying to protect you"

"From what? It's a simple negotiation" Josephine leaned up looking down at her lover "What aren't you telling me?" Leliana turned her head avoiding eye contact. Josephine wasnt having it and placed a hand on her cheek turning her face to look at her "Tell me"

Leliana sighed "I know Josie" raising a hand she cupped her lovers cheek, thumb stroking the skin "She has your eyes"

Josephine abruptly sat up "No.. You couldn't.. What are you saying?" 

"You treasure your family Josie, why give her up?"

"I didn't have a choice!" Josephine argued tears welling up in her eyes "Why would you even.. Now of all times?" 

"She will be there. The Duke and his wife took her in. There will be no mistaking she's yours" 

"You.. You've seen her?"

"No but Rector send word from his position within the estate. Josie, you need to know.. She's not had the best of life there and she isn't happy" 

"I need to be there, this changes nothing" Josephine wiped the stray tears away and got up to wash and dress for breakfast before they were due to leave.

Leliana got up following her, wrapping arms around her "Josie stop. If you go there will be no keeping this a secret"

"You dont know that!"

"Why did you give her up?" 

"I didn't have a choice! It was a stupid drunken fling that never should have happened! If I kept her I never would have been able to keep my position and it would be near impossible for my parents to find me a match!" Sitting on the edge of her bed she sobbed "Giving her up was the hardest decision of my life and I regret it every single day"

"You can't give her the past, but you can give her the future"

"They are her family now" 

"Josie she isn't happy there, she knows they aren't her biological parents"

A knock at the door interrupted them "Food is ready girls"

"Thank you mother we will be down" Josephine hoped her mother didn't notice her voice from all the crying 

"Breakfast was delicious Lady Montilyet. I thank you kindly for putting us up" Evelyn smiled bowing slightly 

"Our door is always open to you" Josephine's mother smiled and turned to Sera "For you" shebhanded over a bag.

"Andraste's tits! Cookies!" The elf bounced next to Evelyn.

"Sera! Manners!" Evelyn scolded 

"Leave her" Josephine's mother smiled "You will be headed straight for Orlais after?" 

"Yes mother. Everything is in order here for the time being. I will be back soon" Josephine smiled arriving with Leliana and her father. 

"We should get going" Leliana spoke "Thanks for everything" she smiled giving Josephine's mother a hug. 

Amelia sat in her room, Bruno her Mabari laying on the bed next to her. She could leave. Could take her trophies during the night and go. Selling them would earn her enough to survive a few months. She already knew multiple ways out of the keep. Picking up the cold damp cloth she placed it against the bruise rapidly forming on her forehead. 

"My lady, you are required to meet the agents of the Divine with the family" 

"Formal wear?" 

"No, they request you wear your armour" 

"Of course they do. Always looking to show their strength even if it is the Divines agents" 

"I.. I'm sorry about earlier" the young elf looked to the floor

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Marcus is a dickhead. He calls you knife ear again come to me" 

The elf nodded and quickly hurried away. Amelia sighed and got up to get ready. 

"Agents of our beloved Divine. I welcome you" the Duke greeted from his throne, his wife at one side and son at the other. 

"Thank you for having us. You said you had information?" 

The Duke laughed "Straight to the point? What's the rush? I think we should have a spot of lunch before we negotiate" 

"Please this way" a servant approached them leading them to the spacious dining hall. 

"Where is Amelia?" The Duke frowned looking at the servant who led them "I thought untold you to fetch her" 

"I..." 

"Dont just stand there! Get her in here or you'll be joining your friend down in the stocks!" He growled. 

"I'm right here. You know what happens to those that treat people like shit on the way up?" 

"You get to treat them like shit on the way down too" the Duke bit back "

"Please we have company!" The Duchess got between them

"We have family business so you need to run drills with the recruits while your brother is unavailable" 

"He is not my brother" Amelia growled "I have work to do" turning to their guests Amelia bowed "Agents of the Divine" and left. 

Leliana had placed a hand on Josephine's lower back as the ambassador curled her hands to fists. There was no denying Amelia's features and they kept her name. A confused Evelyn glanced over her shoulder at Leliana and Josephine, clearly noticing the resemblance, the Spymaster giving her a 'we will discuss this later look'. Sera was completely oblivious.

"Wait. Hold on. If up his own arse there is her brother shouldn't she be here?" Sera blurted out

"Excuse me?!" The Duke turned to her clearly disgusted with the elfs lack of diplomacy.

"Your grace I apologise what she meant to say was, is there a reason your daughter wont be joining our discussions. It does after all affect the whole family" Evelyn asked taking a seat. 

"The childs an orphan. We took her in. Turned out to be more hassle than it's worth" 

"And yet you have gained a significant amount of gold from the dragon she slayed your grace" Josephine cleared her voice and masked her features as she had been taught "The trophies" Josephine gestured around the dining hall at the various dragon parts turned to trophies. 

"Lady Montilyet. How does your family fare these days?" The Duke stared her down "I see you have the boys working hard on your boats" 

Josephine held her composure, she knows how the game works, knew the Duke would try to get to her using her family "We fare much better these days" 

"I hear you've taken over from your parents. Still no... Heir?" He eyed her. Josephine frowned, of course he knew "You wanted to negotiate" he writ on a small parchment and slid it over the table as soup was served "that's my number, I'll gladly throw the orphan in for the extra ontop of my Information" 

"You do understand we will have to discuss this in private, that's a lot of coin" 

"I'm sure your ambassador will agree it's more than worth" the Duke smirked sipping his wine "Eat then I will leave you to discuss my offer we will meet again before dinner" 

"Why didnt I know about this before we got here?" Evelyn paced the room

"There wasn't time to discuss it before hand! It was a surprise to us as well" Leliana 

"Decline his offer" Josephine closed her eyes and rested her chin on her cupped hands, elbow resting on the desk in front of her 

"Josie..." Leliana kneeled next to her 

"Decline it. That would be my response without personal attachment. I have never allowed personal problems interfer with my work and I wont start. Offer a quarter of what hes asking, a few favors can be thrown in" 

"Josephine that's your daughter. You can walk out of here with her " Evelyn sighed "We have the coin" 

"She doesn't even know!" Josephine argued "Do what we came to do and leave. I need to be alone right now" the ambassador whispered 

"Josie.." Leliana started 

"Please Leliana, just give me some space"

Amelia had finished her drills with the recruits and decided to sit with Bruno by the fountain in the main yard. 

"He's handsome. What's his name?" 

"Bruno. Why did she do it?" 

Leliana sighed sitting next to the young girl in her twenties "She had her reasons" 

"Is she going to talk to me? Does she even want to?" 

"She's scared, scared of how you will react" 

"No shes scared I'll reject her just like she rejected me. I dont need her. I've never needed her" 

"She needs you" Leliana looked to the ground "I love her with all my heart but I cant give her what she truly wants" 

"An heir" 

"A family" 

"I leave and we all play happy families is that it?" 

"Its never that simple" Leliana smiled "No, you both talk. Ask questions, get answers, find a way to forgive and decide a way to move forward" 

"Some leverage" Amelia threw a stack of parchment on the desk in front of Josephine "Dont give Into his demands" 

Josephine nervously looked up trying to avoid contact, eyes red rimmed where she had been crying "I.." 

"I'll get Jelena to bring some water and eye makeup" Amelia sat on the edge of the desk and sighed "I dont hate you if that's what you think" 

"You have every right to" 

"I know" Amelia smiled down at her "I should be. But I dont. I hate that" 

"Im sorry" 

"I believe you. Doesn't mean I understand why you did it. Its not like you were a poor commoner living in the streets and couldn't take care of me" 

Josephine looked at the young woman before her, hair tied back, a purplish bruise on her forehead. What caught Josephine the symbol burned into the skin on her neck, she gasped. Those orphaned taken in by families in Antiva have the option of getting the children branded so they dont inherit the family fortunes. 

Amelia placed a hand against the mark on her neck "It.. Doesn't bother me anymore" 

Josephine stood up walking round to her, fingers nervously tracing the brand, Amelia flinched slightly not used to the tender touch "Leave with us" Josephine whispered "You dont have to stay here" 

"You know as well as I it's not as simple as walking out the front door or i would have done so before now" Amelia whispered back trying not to lean into the tender touch so long craved from a loving mother. It was too soon for that. 

"I will fix this" Josephine promised grabbing the parchments and leaving.

Cleaning herself up she headed for the study where Evelyn and Leliana were discussing negotiations with the Duke and his family. They had all agreed Josephine should not be there at this point. 

Barging in she slammed the parchments down on the table.

"What is the meaning on this?" The Duke scowled 

"Josephine?" Evelyn asked 

"You are going to tell us what you know, in return we offer you 40% of what your asking and you will sign Amelia's release" 

The Duke laughed "You've lost your touch do you really expect me to agree to that? I know what the girl is worth to you Lady Montilyet. You don't get her for free" 

"You're lucky shes even offering 40% personally I would give you nothing. I found your letters. Does your wife know?" Amelia walked into the room 

"Know what?" The Duchess frowned 

"In the right hands these letters could destroy you and your family and dont think for 1 second i wont use them" Josephine continued "Take the offer. You have 5 minutes before it expires" 

"It appears you have outplayed me. I wont forget this Lady Montilyet" the Duke growled 

Amelia stood outside then keep gates finally free. Bruno barked as he bounced around trying to catch bugs. 

"How does it feel to be free?" Josephine smiled as she walked up to her, Leliana at her side while Evelyn held the horses. 

"What am I even supposed to do? All I know are the keep walls, running drills" 

"Whatever you want" Josephine gently took her hand in her own "Whatever is going to make you happy"

"You can always come back to Orlais with us. Cant hurt having a dragon slayer in our ranks" Evelyn smirked "Took downs fewnof those myself, 10 to be exact" 

"No dragons please dont encourage it" Josephine glared behind her at Evelyn 

"Orlais it is then. Wait.. We cant ride all the way there" 

"We have a ship at Antiva Bay waiting on us" Leliana informed 

"I've never been on a ship" Amelia nervously rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. 

"You'll be fine. I promise" Josephine smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Next Time **
> 
> Amelia and the others reach Orlais. Emotions run high


	2. A New Life

The ship journey was extremely nauseating for Amelia but then she had never really been out of the keep walls so it was all we to her. Bruno seemed to like it. Orlais was a sight on it's own. The Grand Cathedral standing taller than the other buildings. 

Amelia had went straight to the room provided for her in Leliana's villa overlooking the sea. Her stomach was still a little dodgy after their journey so she declined the offer of food settling for just some water. 

The room was lovely, the fire had been lit prior to their arrival but Amelia could see no servants so it confused her. 

Bruno grunted at her as she moved to get comfortable in bed clearly not amused at being disturbed. Amelia chuckled and pushed him over as best she could anyways. 

Josephine sat with her feet on the sofa in front of the fire tucked under a blanket nursing a mug of tea. Leliana smiled as she joined her after finishing cleaning their food plates and feeding the Nugs. 

"Cold?" Leliana asked 

"A little" 

"Fancy a game of Wicked Grace?" Leliana smirked holding the cards in her hand "Perhaps you'll let me win for a change" 

"No promises" Josephine smirked back 

Leliana delt the cards up "Cassandra wants to see me first thing tomorrow, first light" 

"She have news?" Josephine asked taking her turn.

"She didn't say. I know Evelyn was going straight there when we got back. Maybe she wants to go over the information we got"

"There wasn't very much to go off. Definitely not worth the gold we paid" 

"One good thing came of it" 

Josephine sighed "I dont know how I'm going to explain that one to my parents.." 

"Your parents treasure family they will be fine with this"

"They made me give her up!" Josephine sighed leaning back on the sofa "I always wondered how things would have been if I stuck to my own and kept her" 

"They thought they were doing what was best for you" Leliana sat next to her placing a kiss on her head "You cant change the past my love. You can do right by her now and you wont have to do it alone"

Josephine placed a hand on Leliana's cheek "I dont deserve you" 

"No, you deserve better Josie"

"Such nonsense" Josephine smiled bringing their lips together silencing the Spymaster. 

Amelia sat in her room by the window on a chair with Bruno's head resting on her lap, looking out at the sun across the sea. She couldn't help but wonder what was further on the horizon "Maybe one day we will find out eh boy?" She ruffled his ears. A knock at her room door "Its open" 

Josephine entered and smiled at her. Bruno immediately went over to investigate sniffing at her before barking and wagging his stubby tail and panting. Josephine smiled down at him stroking his head. 

"He likes you. Fussy about who he let's touch him" Amelia smiled 

"Did you sleep ok?" 

"I dont sleep well at the best of times. I was comfortable though. Thank you" 

" Im going to make some lunch if you want to join me. You haven't eaten anything since.. Wait when did you last eat? You didnt eat with us in Antiva" 

Amelia smiled "I never ate with the family. I sat in the courtyard with the soldiers and ate with them. I made it work. We rationed what we could of our provided food and once a week I'd cook us something decent" 

"Nobody should be treated that way! Especially those that fight for you!" 

"I preferred it that way. The less time I spent in their company the better. Believe me" Amelia frowned remembering some of her darker times there. Times the ambassador didnt need to know about. 

Josephine noticing the change of atmosphere had to ask "What happened?" 

"Nothing you need to know. I'd rather not dwell on the past" 

"Of course.. I dont mean to pry... I'm here if you change your mind" 

"I'm going to pass on lunch if that's ok.." 

"Of course. Is there anything I can get you? You didn't really bring very much"

"I brought what I had" Amelia continued looking out the window "There is one thing if it's not too much trouble.." Amelia picked up a book next to her that looked like it had been through the wars, dirty and torn in places "I seems I've ran out of pages in this one. Its... A journal.."

"Of course. I have a few things I need to go out and pick up later" Josephine looked down at the Mabari nudging her hand with his nose "How about you my lord! Care to go for a stroll around the shops?" He barked at her jumping around with excitement "If that's ok with you of course" Josephine smiled a Amelia

"Of course. Thank you" 

It was early evening when Josephine had finished trailing the shops of Val Royeoux, Bruno at her heels carrying a soup bone from one of the dining shops. Leliana was already waiting for her by the fountain. 

"Ready to go home love?" Leliana smiled reaching to take her hand. Before Josephine could respond Bruno barked and nudged Leliana's leg with his head clearly not liking being left out "Why hello to you too handsome" her barked happily at her. 

Josephine laughed "Let's go" 

"Amelia not come with you?" 

Josephine sighed sadly as they walked, Leliana's arm around her waist, Bruno bouncing behind them "I cant get her to leave her room. She refuses everything I offer to eat. She told me she never ate with the family. Lived with the soldiers on rationed food" 

Leliana stopped walking and stood in front of Josephine cupping her face in her hands "No Josie, dont do that. Dont start blaming yourself" a stray tear found it's way over Leliana's thumb.

"I think more went on in there than she's willing to share" 

"When she's ready to talk she will Josie. Try not to think the worst. I still have agents hidden in there remember. If you truly wish to know I can easily find out" 

"For now let's just get home" 

As soon as they got home, Bruno started growling and barged through the main door quickly wrestling what he thought was an intruder. 

"Bruno, I'd like you to meet Charter" Leliana smirked down at the elf pinned to the floor "Shes a friend Bruno it's ok" the dog seemed to understand but kept a cautious eye on the elf. 

"Oh my! Are you ok? I'm so sorry" Josephine fussed over the elf 

"Im fine Lady Montilyet. I was a druffilo herder for years. This I'm used to" Charter smirked. 

"Please just called me Josephine no need for formalities. Will you be joining us for dinner?" 

"Not tonight I'm afraid. I have some things to finish off" 

"What have you got for me?" Leliana smirked 

"The duke is still pissed off and hes still bedding half the keep right under his wife's nose. Not like she notices she more often than not half cut" 

"And the boy?" Leliana asked taking the report handed to her 

"Following in his father footsteps. Still abusing the help. Amelia protected them for most part now they are on their own" 

Lowering her voice she asked "Josephine suspects something happened with Amelia, right now shes thinking the worst. What do we know on that" 

"She was constantly abused. Bruno was locked up more often than not. It seems he hates the Duke and his family"

"Mabari Hounds are loyal to their owner. They chose their master and if he chose Amelia it natural for him to protect her. Makes sense if she was abused the dog would be locked up" 

"We can find out the extent of the abuse of you want? The servants are eager to talk. Especially the abused ones" 

"Do it" Leliana agreed "Has she left her room yet?" 

"Nope. I've been here a few hours now. I sent Sparrow to bail out Miller.. She got herself caught.. Again.. So I took over Nug keeping for him" 

"Again? We need to do something with her.. Have her meet with me here tomorrow afternoon. It's time we had a chat" 

"As you wish" Charter smiled "I bet be going. Might want to check shes still with us up there. Been no movement for a while" 

"Thanks Charter" 

"Amelia?" Leliana knocked on the young girls door. 

"Its open" the muffled voice spoke. As soon as the door was open Bruno barged in smothering his mistress with kisses "hey boy! You enjoy your walk?" He barked happily in response.

"Josie picked this up for you today?" Leliana smiled walking over to where the girl lay on the bed handing over the blank journal "May I?" Leliana gestured to a space on the bed to sit. Amelia nodded "Are you settling in ok?" 

"I cant pay to stay here" 

"We dont expect you to. You can stay here for as long as you want, you're not expected to pay anything" 

Amelia frowned "I dont understand. Everything requires gold. The house, food, clothes. How can I stay here and you dont expect gold" 

Leliana looked at the girl. The 20 year old genuinely looked confused, it concerned Leliana "You're family. Family do not pay each other to stay warm, safe and fed. Amelia, you aren't a prisoner here either. The whole villa is you home now. You can go anywhere you want" 

"I dont understand. The Duke said my dragon trophies were only enough for 1 room in the keep. I have nothing for you and you say I can go anywhere?" 

It seems Leliana left Antiva too soon. She had agents there, the order could be given and carried out but part of her wanted the luxury of dealing with this man herself "Amelia, it's going to be hard making the change of what you were used to and taught to what you should have been. It's ok to go at your own pace. Please just remember your not alone now. You have nothing to worry about. You dont need gold to stay here or eat. We are going to have dinner soon you can come join us or we have bring you something up if you're hungry?" 

"I'm ok.. I need to write..." She lifted her journal "Thank you" 

"Will Amelia be joining us?" Josephine asked hopefully 

"Sorry Josie" Leliana shook her head walking behind her and wrapping arms around her waist as she leaned her chin on the Antivians shoulder "Its not good Josie. She was concerned about having no gold to pay to stay here, she was genuinely confused when I explained she didnt need gold to stay here or eat. I think she's lived that way for so long she honestly doesn't know how to live any other way" 

"What do we do? How do we deal with this?" 

"I don't know. I guess we keep doing what we have been. Let her know we are here. Reassure her and hopefully she will come to trust us" Leliana kissed her cheek "Everything will be ok Josie. We just need to give her time" 

It was late in the night, Josephine lay across the sofa, legs resting on Leliana's lap as the red head told her stories, the crackling of the fire being the only other noise. 

"You put Varric's penmanship to shame" Josephine giggled.

Before Leliana responded a creak of the floorboards at the door had caught their attention.

Leliana smiled looking over her shoulder "Come join us" 

"Do you believe a Nug King is real?" Amelia asked approaching them 

Clearly she had been there longer than they knew "I dont see why Evelyn would lie about it but who knows" Leliana smiled "Are you hungry yet?" Leliana raised an eyebrow

Amelia nodded "A little" 

As Josephine went to get up Leliana tapped her legs "I will whip something up. You relax" looking to Amelia she asked "Anything in particular?" The girl shook her head no as she kneeled on the rug by the fire. 

"You don't have servants?"

"We have no need for them. We can both cook and clean. Occasionally if we are hosting we will employ some for the night"

"Dont all noble houses have servants though?" she asked confused.

"Most yes. It's not mandatory its each individuals preferences" Josephine explained 

"Here we go" Leliana returned with a tray of food. Fresh bread, cheeses, some sliced up meats and a selection of fruits with a mug of milk. 

Amelia looked at the tray in front of her nervously. She had never been offered so much food and considering she didnt need to pay for it, she felt guilty. Or perhaps they wanted something from her.. 

"Leliana tends to go overboard. Just leave what you dont want" Josephine reassured 

"How did you slay the dragon if you dont mind me asking? I heard you weren't really permitted to leave" 

"I would sneak out. Never got far though before the soldiers would take me back. One night in particular we were on the way back when the dragon swooped in. Lost a few of the soldiers but we took it down. I didn't do it on my own. I had help. The soldiers let me take credit because the final blow was mine. It was them that weakened it" 

"You still need a lot of strength and skill to make that final blow. It's still an achievement. Its impossible to take down a dragon alone there are normally others helping that's why credit always goes to the one that makes the final hit" Leliana explained sitting back down next to Josephine

"Do you have anymore stories?" Amelia asked

Leliana smiled "Plenty. Would you like to hear some?"

"If you dont mind" 

After a few stories and food in her belly Amelia fell asleep in front of the fire. Josephine cleared the empty tray away satisfied she had now eaten while Leliana placed a blanket over the top of her, pillow under her head and stirred the fire up some more. 

"She will be comfortable for the night" Leliana kissed her lovers forehead 

Josephine smiled "Take me to bed" she whispered breathing in her lovers ear making the spy weak at the knees, she didn't need to be told twice as she whisked the ambassador off her feet and took her to their room.

Naked bodies pressed against each other, breasts on breasts, thighs between legs as they ground against each other lips only parting for seconds to catch a breath before merging again. Hands running through hair and over skin. As sweat coated their skin both women finally found their release, Leliana collapsing ontop of her lover breathing heavy into her neck. 

"I love you" Josephine said when her breathing finally became regular. 

"Enough to go again?" Leliana smirked and bit down on her lovers neck

Josephine gasped "Do you even need to ask?" 


	3. Oh Nugs and Mages

When Josephine and Leliana got up the next morning, Amelia wasn't where they left her. They followed the voices out in the yard. Amelia was sitting on the grass with the Nugs laughing while Sparrow ran off some interesting Nug facts. Bruno lay on the grass watching with curiosity. 

"I see you found the Nugs" Leliana smiled 

"They are cute" Amelia smiled back

"Here" Sparrow handed her a newly born Nug and a feeding bottle "she wont take from her mother. Do you want to feed her?" He asked kneeling next to her. She nodded enthusiastically and he guided her through it. 

Leliana and Josephine watched wrapped in each others arms "She has your smile" Leliana whispered in her lovers ear 

"I wish I could get her to show it more"

"Its a big change for her. She will be fine" a bird swooped down onto Leliana's shoulder "Good morning Baron, let's see what you have" 

"I'll make us some food and let you work my love" Josephine gave the spy a kiss and disappeared. Leliana smiled and took the message from her bird. 

_Nightingale_

_I am sending a few pieces that may interest you. It is as you expected, the Duke double crossed us. He was told what information to give us and it will most likely be a trap._

_The ambassador's girl has something, we aren't sure what, but the enclosed document states 'the girl is in place''. I am positive the girl has no part in this and is most likely being used without her knowledge._

_On another point of interest, a Seeker worked here for a while posing as a servant. She stayed a year and left a few months ago. With all the loose lips in here it's possible she left when others started talking before it reached the Dukes ears_

_Be cautious Nightingale, your home may not be safe._

_In your service always_

_Rector_

Leliana quickly scanned through the accompanying documents as she went to find Josephine. 

"Josie, we may not be safe here" Leliana approached her handing her Rectors letter. 

"She cant be part of this! I dont even know what she could have, she brought next to nothing with her, you were there you saw" 

"Relax, I agree with Rector, I don't think she knowingly has any part in it" Leliana handed her the other documents "I need to get a message to Cassandra at the Cathedral, she won'tbe safe. I will also arrange few of my most trustworthy agents to watch the Villa" 

"If Cassandra is in danger you need to be at her side. The Chantry cant lose another Divine" 

"I'm not leaving you. Dont ask me to, I wont lose my family!" Leliana argued "Cassandra is a skilled Warrior, Seeker and Dragon Hunter and she has the Knights Divine. I will also message Evelyn and have her stay close to Cassandra"

"Leliana.." 

"No Josie, I'm staying. This is where I need to be right now. If anyone gets by my agents they will have to get past me"

"Should we tell Amelia.." 

"Yes, we need to know what she brought with her. I don't want to go through her stuff, not while shes only just starting to trust us"

"I will speak to her, you go make your arrangements" Josephine said

"What exactly are we looking for?" Amelia asked as they searched the room. 

"I have no idea" Josephine sighed "Something small maybe? Something you have all the time" 

"I have this" Amelia took off a chain that was around her neck. The crystal glowed slightly, a dark purplish colour. Josephine took it, inspecting it "I have.. Nightmares. The Duchess had it made for me to help" 

"Does it?"

"Yeah"

"What nightmares do you have?"

"I.. I'd rather not talk about it..." Amelia sat by the window as she often did 

"Any luck?" Leliana asked as she entered. Josephine handed her the chain "Enchanted" Leliana mumbled examining it "We need to get this to Dagna" 

"Wait your not going to take it are you? You cant, I need it" 

"Maybe Dagna can come up with something else to help?" Josephine tried to soothe.

"Why do you need it so much?" Leliana asked curiously 

"It helps with my.. Nightmares... It's the only thing that does" 

"Your a mage" Leliana looked at Josephine with a raised eyebrow 

"She has daggers not a staff Leliana! We saw her training recruits" 

"I am no mage. I dont use my magic!" Amelia rounded on Leliana angrily 

"What?" Josephine gasped 

"You cant choose. A mage is a mage regardless of how you fight" Leliana stood her ground despite the younger girls anger "Why fight it? It's not a bad thing" 

"You have no idea what being a mage means!" Amelia responded angrily "Your all happ my to have us fight your battles just to be locked up and forgot about until you need healing or power!" Turning to Josephine she continued "Don't look so surprised, its no wonder you couldn't keep me. An un married Antivian noble with a mage child in the courts would be scandalous" with that said she walked away.

"Josie she didn't mean it. She's.. Upset" Leliana tried to reassure her trembling lover. 

"I had no idea, I dont care if she's a mage or not. I wouldn't have loved her any less" 

"I know. She's clearly been struggling with this for a while. It's possible the Duke knew. If he makes the news of your having a child public he could also spill that little detail"

"I already told you I dont care that's shes a mage, shes my child Leliana!" 

"I know. You should write your family, it will be easier coming from you than the court" 

"My parents" Josephine sighed "Where do I even start?" 

"Sister Leliana, the girl has left" Sparrow interrupted them "Fletcher has left her position to discreetly follow awaiting further instructions. I will take her spot until she returns. Lady Montilyet" Sparrow nodded to Josephine acknowledging her.

"Thank you Sparrow I will see to it" 

"Where is there for her to go? She knows no one, has no gold. You have to bring her back"

"Josie I'm not leaving you here alone not while we are in danger" 

"I need you to bring her back! You have enough spies around here to protect me. You must go!" 

Leliana sighed "Fine but I will pull Scrivener from his position. He will shadow you"

"Leliana..."

"If you force me to leave Josie that's my terms, it's not up for debate" Leliana interrupted 

Josephine sighed in defeat "Fine" 

Amelia left the villa running with Bruno hot on her heels until she came to a grassy clearing overlooking a pond. She collapsed to the grass catching her breath while Bruno drank from the pond. She should have known it would have came out. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

"You know this isn't why you were given up Amelia. Josie doesn't care what you are. You are her daughter regardless" 

"I stopped being her daughter the day she gave me up" Amelia responded through gritted teeth 

"She will always be your mother. If you truly felt otherwise you wouldn't be here. You could have took the gold she offered after your release and left. You didn't" Leliana sighed and sat in the grass next to the mage "She regretted giving you up you know. You can have the life and family you've never had" 

"At one point I did" Amelia spoke a little calmer "I cant go back now. It would ruin her reputation, she doesn't deserve that" 

"We are in danger. I refused to leave her side in fear of losing her. I can defend myself as can you. Josephine.. She isn't like us. She's not a fighter but she sent me away anyway to bring you back. Does that sound like a woman that doesn't care?" 

Amelia sat up "Danger? How?" 

"There is more going on with the Duke than you know. I can explain more when we get back. Will you come?" 

"How did you even find me so quickly?" 

Leliana pointed to a nearby tree where a woman was crouched "When my agents protecting us around the Villa saw you flee I was informed. You were in fact followed" 

"Spies" 

"I am a Spymaster, I would be a poor one if I had no spies in my employ. We are very good at what we do. So what's it going to be?" 

"Fine" 

Josephine paced back and forth "What's taking them so long? Surely she cant have gotten far?" 

"They will be back soon my lady, try not to worry yourself" Josephine sighed and rubbed her head. A sore head was becoming normal for her recently. Normally she would lay down and close her eyes but she couldn't not until Leliana and Amelia were back "Perhaps you should lay down Lady Montilyet" 

"No I will be fine" she mumbled and continued pacing. 

"Josie?" Leliana called as they entered. The ambassador was laying on the sofa 

"Nightingale, Lady Montilyet had one of her episodes again. She refused to sleep it off at first but had to give in eventually" 

"Episodes?" Amelia asked 

"She suffers from sore heads. There is potion that works but we use it only when its intolerable since the ingredients are rare and expensive" Leliana explained "Josie?" Leliana kissed her lips softly. 

Groaning the Antivian came round, frowning as the daylight hurt her eyes and head.

Amelia kneeled next to Leliana and reached over placing her hand ontop of Josephine's head. A faint glow reflected from her hand.

"How did you do that?" Josephine asked as the pain slowly started to fade.

Amelia smiled "magic" 

"You said you never use it" Leliana said 

Removing her hand and standing Amelia responded "I don't normally" she walked away heading to her room. 

"How do you feel?" Leliana asked still kneeling next to the ambassador. 

"Much better" Josephine responded reaching out to place a hand on Leliana's cheek "Thank you for bringing her back" 

"I've been thinking, perhaps Sidony can speak with Amelia. She's one of my most trustworthy mage spies and could help Amelia with her powers" 

"The mage we sent to infiltrate that Tevinter College?" 

"Yes. By Nightmares I would assume she means entering the fade when sleeping as mages do. If shes scared of her powers the fade wont be a good place for her" 

"What if.. What if she..."

"Becomes possessed?" Leliana finished "Its always a possibility with mages but we have to trust she knows well enough not to make deals with demons. Sidony can teach her all that. We will keep her safe Josie, as best we can" 

"I hope your right" 

"There is no magic in the Montilyet blood line is there?" 

"Not that I'm aware of" Josephine responded not liking where this was going 

"The father?" 

"Makers breath Leliana I have no idea. It was long ago, I was drunk, i dont remember much from that night and I'd rather not talk about it. I'd like to forget that part of my life if you dont mind" 

"I sent word to my parents.. I honestly dont know how they will take it" 

"We will soon find out"


	4. The Seeker and the Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers for Dragon Age Inquisition: Jaws of Hakkon DLC**

It had been weeks and still none of the attacks they had been expecting had happened. The Divine wanted answers and right now Leliana had none. It was frustrating. Dagna was still working on the ruin, Amelia was avoiding sleep as much as she could. On the nights she couldn't the deafening screams were more than enough to cause Leliana concern and upset for Josephine. It was never easy to wake the mage up from it. They both fear perhaps one day they wouldn't be able to wake her. 

It was late into the night and Leliana was still working on a script her agents sent left by the travelling seeker. It was coded and breaking the code was more difficult than she expected. Even Cassandra was of little help but eager to find this missing Seeker. Only a handful had been found but she was sure more were out there. 

Josephine had just finished her own work while laying in bed and set it aside. Getting up she approached Leliana who sat at the bedroom desk. 

"Hey" the Spymaster yawned sitting back against the chair as the ambassador climbed onto her lap, wrapping arms around her neck. 

"Any luck my love?" 

"No, not yet. I have requested Charter and Harding come by tomorrow to help, see if fresh eyes can see something I don't"

"Then finish for tonight and come let me help you relax" Josephine smiled grazing her lovers lips with her own. 

"I'd be a fool to turn down such an offer" Leliana breathed, hands already stripping the fabric from her lovers skin, which didn't take long considering the ambassador wore nothing under her bed robe "Plan this did you?" Leliana raised a questioning eyebrow with a smirk 

"I'm innocent" 

"I'll be the judge of that ambassador" Leliana growled swiftly capturing the Antivians lips with her own, she dragged her fingers lightly down Josephine's back causing her to moan Into their kiss. 

Josephine ran her fingers through fiery red hair and pulled back from the kiss. Leliana followed attempting to reestablish but Josephine gripped her hair tutting "Isn't it about time you stopped controlling everything?" The ambassador smirked at her lovers groan of protest. 

The ambassador's hands moved from Leliana's hair down her neck to her shoulders, down her chest, teasing already unbound breasts through the thin fabric of her night tunic "Josie just take it off already" 

"Don't be so impatient" the ambassador shot back smirking, drawing a gasp from the Spymasters lips as she pinched a hardened nipple "Perhaps I should leave you wanting a little longer.." she pinched the other nipple

"You wouldn't dare" Leliana gasped voice thick with arousal 

"Wouldn't I? I find I'm feeling quite needy myself tonight. I suppose I could take care of myself first" she ground her hips against Leliana's, one arm wrapping around her shoulders the other coming up to tweak one of her own dark nipples.

Leliana watched intently, eyes becoming dark with desire. They both knew Leliana could turn the tables easily but the Spymaster felt like being generous and allowing Josephine to dictate how their love making was going to go tonight. Leliana very much liked to be in control so it didn't happen often. As much as she loved to touch, she also loved to watch, her lover knowing this made a show out of teasing her own nipples to hard peaks before sliding her hand down her own body to the wetness between her legs. 

Josephine moaned as she teased herself. She hadn't really ment to go all the way but she got so lost in her own pleasure, her release hit her quicker than expected. 

"I hope you dont think your finished ambassador" Leliana breathed to her lover slumped against her. Lifting Josephine she took her lover to bed kissing the breathless Antivian with hunger. Her lips trailed down to dark nipples, nipping and sucking on each, drawing gasps and moans from Josephine's lips.

She trailed down between her lovers legs, tongue relentless against the Antivians already swollen clit. 2 fingers swiftly pushing inside. 

Sweat drops trailed down Josephine's body, she hadn't recovered from her first release before Leliana's assault, she moaned and gasped as her second release hit her, body shaking. The Soymaster lapped up all she could always enjoying the taste of her lover, fingers still but kept buried deep inside as she kissed back up Josephine's body to her lips. 

"You've been very selfish tonight Josie" Leliana smirked looking down at her lover trying to get her breath back "But that's ok because I'm curious, just how much can you take?" Leliana moved her fingers, another gasp leaving her lips..

It was tricky, Leliana's people were good but she got out without being detected. It ment leaving Bruno chained up in her room, he would have got her caught but he would be safe with her mother. She would miss him but bigger things were at play here. 

"Took you long enough" 

"Seeker Kosha. It been a while"

"How does it feel to be free? To finally be on the outside?" 

"I.. Don't know what I'm supposed to be doing. I've always lived my life to schedule. I've never known anything else" 

"Another war threatens us Lia. You're a mage, your going to be pulled into it either way. The Circles and College feud is getting to breaking point. If the Divine steps in, and she will, we both know the College wont stand a chance, our beloved Divine is very set against mage freedom. The Inquisition was supposed to change things. Instead the circles were brought back, Templars reinstated. The Divine puts up with the College only because she has no legitimate reason to close it and there would be uproar. If violence breaks out..."

"She will have her reason" Amelia sighed 

"You will be locked up again, only this time in the circle. Right now the Divines Seekers are in a mess. There is no prominent leader. I have what's left of the original Seekers, they are loyal to me, there are more of us than them. Join us, we can keep you safe, we have connections, the Divine cant touch us" 

"A mage? In the Seekers?" Amelia laughed 

"You're a rouge, not a mage. Your weapons of choise are daggers and bows. Yes you have magic in you, so what? Did you know many years ago the Seekers used to employ mages?" 

"Seriously?" 

"The last Inquisitor, before Trevelyan, Ameridan. He was a mage, he helped form the Seekers, commanded them. The Divine is aware of this and other information but refuses to share it with the world. Why? My only guess is she doesn't want people to see the good mages can do, that your not all abominations. Dont get me wrong, Ameridan was no push over, if a mage stepped out of line he would deal with it" 

"What about my mother?" 

Kosha laughed "The ambassador is nauseatingly kind and generous and I have no doubt she really wants to have a life with you, make up for her mistakes but can she protect you?" 

"What about Leliana?" 

"She's been a pain in my ass for years. Her agents are getting closer. It wont be long until we are found. We are ready to be found, we have enough influence to safely come out of hiding but I dont want that to happen until we have your on side. Show the world what the Seekers once were, what they can be. Put all this mage and templar nonsense behind. There will be another war between the two. History will repeat itself. I dont want that to happen. We are making the same fucking mistakes and it infuriates me. What was the point in restoring order with the Inquisition just to go back to the way things were. We never learn. The Nightingale cant protect you. Shes a mage sympathiser yes but she's loyal to the Divine" 

"Your passionate about this"

"Will you join?" 

"I will" Amelia told her "I have left a letter to my mother. I want them to hear it from me" 

"Very well, I respect that. Let's head out to our fortress. By the time dawn comes, our statement will have reached the Divine"

Amelia raised an eyebrow "How did you know I'd say yes?"

"You want to help people. I saw how you defended those under the care of the Duke, who will get what's coming to him. I've made sure of that. The abuse you suffered at his hands..."

"Dont... I dont wish to revisit that" 

"I understand. You weren't the only one you know. He will be outed and it will fuel our cause, the other victim is willing to speak out" 

Evelyn ducked as the thick Inquisition book just missed her head "How did this evade us?" Cassandra fumed 

"That almost got me!" Evelyn argued "What do you want me to say? I have no idea how they went undetected, no idea how they know about Inquisitor Ameridan and I sure as shit had no idea Josephine's child was part of it nevermind that shes a mage" Evelyn sighed "Have you spoke to Josephine or Leliana yet?" 

"They should be on there way" Cassandra growled 

"Might I suggest you calm down while waiting?" 

"We have plenty to contend with! Solas! The mages! We dont need any more fucking problems!" 

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning" Leliana calmly spoke as she entered. 

"You! Have a lot of explaining to do" 

"I have to explain?" Leliana still calm responded "Explain what exactly?" 

"How did you not see this?" 

"Finding the Seekers was your cause. Finding Solas if you recall was mine, that's what you ordered me to do. I cant find what I'm not looking for, unless its stumbled across" 

"The problem remains. We need to deal with this false order" 

"What do you want us to do? Our hands are tied. They have committed no crime. In fact they have done the opposite. The College has requested you send your people to collect a group of mages that have been practicing blood magic. Fiona called upon The Original Seeker Movement to apprehend them, they are holding them until we collect them" Evelyn handed over another missive. 

"We cant shut them down without cause" Leliana said.

"Where is Josephine?" Cassandra sat down closing her eyes 

"In her office" Leliana replied "I'd rather she be kept as far away from this as possible" 

"Its her job. She's still employed by me. It's not possible to keep her away. I should have been informed her child was a mage. After all we've been through, do you really think I would have had her locked in the circles?" 

"You found out when we did. Nothing has been kept from you" 

"Im sorry to interrupt Most Holy" Charter rushed in, Josephine at her side "but this is urgent"

"Speak"

"We recieved word from our undercover agents. The leader of The Original Seeker Movement has seized the Dukes keep. The locals are demanding his head and a statement from the Divine" 

"On what grounds?" Leliana asked 

"Abuse upon mages" 

Cassandra laughed "They need more than that. People are abused every single day, mage or not" 

"With a due respect Most Holy, its not every day your bound by the hands in a dungeon to be molested only to lose your hands as a result, a mage with no hands can get no revenge. And some of your Templars have been seen in the Dukes company during his 'special mage only nights'. They also have magical runes that line the dungeon suppressing any magic from being used for those mages he wishes to keep active. That is only what we discovered. Apparently they have a mage willing to tell all" 

"The ambassador's daughter?" Cassandra asked 

"No we dont believe so although.." Charter glanced at Josephine "I'm sorry, it seems she was also a victim, from various journals she left behind, more often than not" 

"I need to get my schedule cleared. I must deal with this personally" Cassandra looked at Josephine "I promised mages wouldn't suffer at our hands and I intend to keep that promise. I know this is hard for you but I need you with us" 

"I know my duty" Josephine looked to the ground "My personal feelings wont affect that" 

"That's not what I was implying. Justice will be served. I promise" 

Crowds had been gathering for days through out Antiva waiting for justice to be served to the mages wronged by their most hated Antivian Duke.

Kosha sat in the throne room her second in command at the right and Amelia at the left. A line of Seekers were spaced out down the left and right walls standing to attention. 

"Word sent that the Divine and her entourage have arrived on Antivian soil. It appears they are headed here" 

"Thank you Seeker Amberic. Send them in when they arrive" 

"The Divine? You know my mother will probably be there right?" 

"Yes I expect much" 

"I can't be here" 

"I need you here"

"I can't face her. She helped me get out of here and i just left" 

"Lia, calm yourself. You have joined us but your no prisoner. You can come and go as you please. I wont stop you having contact with your family. That would make me no better than the circle or your previous master. I only ask you be here when I need you and I do need you. Right now your the only mage we have in our ranks" 

"I understand" Amelia sighed 

"You're stronger than you think you know. You can do this. You came back here and I know that wasn't easy but you done it" 

Amelia knew she was right but it wasn't easy. All her life she always had someone telling her what to do. How could she go on in life making her own choices? She made the choice to leave the two people that freed her and took her in and it didn't feel good even though she left for the right reasons. She hoped she hadn't ruined her chance to have a family but she didnt know these people that well and they didnt know her, blood or not, so why should they forgive her?

Kosha she had known for years, kept the Seekers secret but then Kosha wasn't the one that freed her. No the Seeker left, even though she knew what was happening. Was it stupid to remain loyal to someone like that? 

It was questions Amelia couldn't answer until the Divine and her entourage had arrived. 


	5. Friend or Foe?

The crowds parted as the Divine and her group arrived at the Antivian Dukes keep. Everyone curious of what the outcome would be. The Seekers guarding the main gates opened for the Divines entry. 

"Most Holy! It is an honour" an armoured Seeker kneeled before the Divine "I have been sent to show you inside" 

The Seeker stood and led the way. As they entered the main hall Seekers lined the room on both sides.

"Most Holy, you honour us with your presence" 

"Seeker Kosha" Cassandra immediately recognized the leader "I trained to myself did I not?" 

"You did. In fact a few of us trained under you" 

"Daniel and the others.. They..." 

"Were forced to take Red Lyrium, yes I know. I tried to convince them to leave. They refused" 

"The mage, where is she?" 

"With all due respect Most Holy, the mage has a name. Which mage do you speak of? The Duke had many" Kosha shrugged "They aren't your concern. You should be more worried about your Templars we have contained in the dungeon. They are your problem" 

"They will be delt with" 

"A slap on the wrist and told not to do it again?" Kosha laughed "Follow me" She led them through a few doors to a large room with beds. A few mages lay on them, badly beaten, some missing hands which had been poorly healed afterwards. Scars, burns and cuts. Some dying "Amelia has done all she can for them" 

"Where is she? Please I must see her" Josephine stepped forward 

Kosha looked to the floor "I shouldn't have brought her back here. They were safe as long as she was here, by leaving they were vulnerable to the abuse. Amelia is unique, she can feel what others are feeling. The amulet she had is harmless, I had it made. It suppressed her powers which helped when feelings got too much. A mage with no control over their emotions is dangerous. You will find her in the one place she is at peace. The Chantry. Go back out the way we came. 2nd door on the left" 

Amelia laid on her side in front of the large statue of Andraste. Curled up in a ball she cried. That was how they found her. Josephine quickly rushed over to her. Lifting the young mages head she rested it on her lap and wrapped her arms around her. As naturally any mother would. Josephine whispered soothing words of comfort in Antivian. 

For once Leliana felt useless. The sight before her broke her heart. Kneeling next to Josephine she placed a comforting hand on the mages arm "I promise, he will pay" she whispered into Josephine's ear. 

"Make sure he does" Josephine whispered back, anger filling her voice. 

Josephine always avoided violence, always tried to steer her down smoother paths but on this, her lover gave her a free pass. It was upsetting seeing Josephine change her values but at the same time she was glad for it. Giving Amelia's arm a reassuring squeeze, she kissed Josephine's head and got up to speak with Charter who was by the door. 

"Get him out of here. Safehouse 251. Discreetly. I will get there when I can" 

"With pleasure" Charter nodded and handed over a few documents "Just encase you need any more motivation" They were Amelia's journals. 

Amelia was exhausted, she felt like she had been crying for hours. Josephine still held her close with one arm and stroked her hair with the other hand. The mage had to admit to herself it was relaxing. She did eventually stop crying, eyes heavy and red. 

"Thank you" it was the first she spoke since her mother had came to her.

"Dont ever think you have to thank me for this. I'm here, unconditionally. You never have to be afraid around me. If you need to talk, scream, shout, or just be held to cry it out, I'm here" Josephine held her tighter "I'm not going anywhere" she continued stroking her hair.

For the first time in her life she actually felt safe, wrapped in the arms of someone that cared "I believe you" she said barely above a whisper. Had Josephine not been so close she wouldn't have heard "Can we stay, a little longer?"

It made Josephine happy to hear those words, to feel the mage shift closer against her. Seeking comfort. She hated the fact it took something this bad and extreme to bring them closer together "As long as you want, my girl" 

Leliana found herself in the dungeons with Cassandra, Evelyn, Sara and Kosha. 

"Here are your Templars. The Duke was in that one with his family.. Strange he is now gone" Kosha smirked glancing at Leliana 

"Such a shame" Leliana smirked back 

"Ohhh! Can I watch? Or better yet can I help?" Sera jumped around in front of Leliana 

"I don't believe i know what your talking about but if you behave it might just come back to me" 

"This is going to be good!" 

"They took him! Please dont hurt him!" The Dukes wife pleaded 

Kosha tutted "Did you plead for your husband not to hurt the young girl you took in and promised to care for and love? He's gone, you're never going to see him again. Deal with that how you must" 

Looking to Cassandra "You are the Divine! You cant condone this!" She continued to plead. 

"I have no knowledge of where your husband is or who took him. Yes I am the Divine and I dont condone what your husband has done or these disgraced Templars" Cassandra knew Leliana had the Duke taken, she wasnt that stupid but what she 'doesnt know' would never come back on her. 

The disgraced Templars were lined up one by one and marched out of the dungeon bound at the wrists. There was 6 of them that had been caught at the time. Meanwhile Cassandra addressed the waiting crowd. 

"How was she?" Kosha asked Leliana 

"Broken"

Kosha looked sadly to the ground "Maybe she's not ready for this. You need to take her back with you. She needs to heal"

Leliana looked at the Seeker curiously "You fell for her didn't you?" 

"Doesn't matter. After what she's been through, she wouldn't be able to cope. It's wrong of me trying to keep her close. When she's ready, if the maker wills it, we will find each other again. She needs her family right now. She needs to learn to feel and give love, needs to learn how to live without a master. She will wait for orders but she needs to break free from that"

"Is that how you got her to follow you? Gain her friendship, use her weaknesses?"

"Isn't that what you do Nightingale?" 

"What makes you think she will leave?" 

"I will talk to her"

"Then you'll stay away from her" 

Kosha laughed "I will. For now"

"Permanently"

"We shall see. Im not afraid of you" 

"You should be" 

When Leliana arrived back at the Chantry room, Josephine and Amelia were still the same way she left them. 

Kosha walked round to kneel in front of them "Lia.. I never should have brought you here " her thumb stroked the mages cheek wiping away the few stray tears that were left "you need to go home. Be with your family and take the time to heal. I promise we won't fall apart without you. I firmly believe you're stronger than you think. What you went through.. When you showed me I..." Kosha stopped steadying her emotions "When the time is right we will find each other again" Amelia raised a hand to rest on Kosha's, the Seeker leaned in placing a kiss on her forehead. Removing a hand from the mages cheek she reached into her pouch producing a chain with a similar rune to the one she used to wear, placing it in the mages hand she smiled "When feeling becomes too much" with a final kiss to the forehead she stood looking down at Josephine "She needs you, perhaps more than she realises. Take care of her Lady Montilyet" she walked to the door ready to leave but looked over her shoulder to Leliana and Josephine "If I find out she's been thrown into a circle? You'll both regret it. I'll make sure the Grand Cathedral burns down quicker than Kirkwalls Chantry"

"Is that a threat? We take those seriously" Leliana growled 

"Relax Nightingale, do as I ask and you have nothing to worry about" 

After the Divines speech and reassurance the disgraced Templars would be delt with, the masses slowly departed. The Divine and Kosha had agreed to a meeting in the Grand Cathedral a few weeks later to discuss a possible alliance although Kosha made it perfectly clear there would be no chance of her group being leashed by the Divine but she was willing to agree terms. 

Leliana had left on business instead of departing with the Divine and her entourage. 

"You wont get away with this! My son will make sure of that! I demand an explanation!" 

"Does he ever shut up?" Harding asked shaking her head 

Charter smirked sitting on a pile of nearby boxes "Hes been at it since we got here. You're lucky, you've only been here 5 minutes" 

"Did I not tell you to shut up" Caper walked down the stairs slapping the duke across the head as he passed "Did I not tell him?" 

"You did, more than once" Charter laughed 

"When I get out of here you're all going to regret this!" He continued 

"I believe your misunderstanding your situation here. You wont be leaving. Not alive anyway" Charter shrugged 

"I've done nothing to you! What do you want? Gold? Information?" 

"We have your gold, you have no Information we need, so no, you have nothing we want except your blood" Caper responded. 

"I dont know, there is one thing I'm curious about" Leliana spoke as she descended the stairs "The union between your son and Magister Amladaris' daughter. What do you get from it? It's not normal for unions between Antiva and the Imperium to take place which means there is something more in it" 

"You! This is your doing! We had a deal I gave you Information, your ambassador's signed off on it! I even have you the ambassador's whore!" His last remark earned him a dagger in the knee cap from Leliana

"If I was you I'd watch my tounge" Charter mocked 

"The union gives the Imperium access to Antiva. Right now nobody from the Imperium has access to living in Antvia. The Union would allow his daughter to move here giving them access" 

"Why are they so eager to get a foothold here?" 

"You think I know? Why would they tell me that?" 

The dagger in his knee twisted causing him to shout out in pain. When she stopped twisting it she still kept some pressure pushing down "Wrong answer. I'm going to make this simple. Death is too easy, by the time we are done you'll be begging for it. Your wife is useless to me, you dont give a damn about her, it was quick and clean. Your son however is a different story"

"You wont dare touch him!" 

"You've taught him to be a monster, he abuses those that cant defend themselves and yet once we got to him... Did you know he cried, pleaded for mercy. He wont get it. Those he hurt didn't recieve any mercy, why should he? Why should you?" Leliana growled "Does the Magister know what you do to mages? Why would he agree to have his daughter marry into that?" 

"He provided my mages! His daughter would never have been harmed! Leave my son out of this! Let him go!"

Leliana stood pulling her dagger with her making the duke scream some more "No. He deserves everything hes getting. As much as I'd love to stay and inflict some payback for Amelia, I think i will leave that to someone more appropriate" 

Sidony came to stand next to Leliana, arms folded across her chest "A mage!" The duke spat 

Leliana smirked "Its about time you got a taste of what you dished out" turning to Sidony "Have fun, dont make it too easy for him" 

"Oh I dont plan to" the mage smirked eyes sparkling with eagerness.

Gesturing to Charter and Harding the two spies followed Leliana upstairs the sounds of screams at their back 

"Sidony?" Charter smirked raising an eyebrow

"Caper will make sure she doesn't invoke blood magic or demons don't worry" Leliana leaned against the back of the sofa cleaning the blood from her dagger with a tissue 

"I'm not worrying, it's the perfect fit, shes brutal when she gets started. Just a shame we are going to miss it"

"His son?" Harding asked Leliana 

Leliana smirked "Hes at our other safehouse for now. He hasn't been touched.. Yet... That I did lie about" 

"Did you read the journals?" Charter asked 

"I wish I hadn't"

"Does Lady Montilyet know?" Harding asked

"Not yet. I don't think I want her to know" 

"What about those skills she has? They could be very useful" Charter continued 

"Certainly would be ideal but she doesn't like using her magic, we now know why. With Amelia, my main concern is getting her back on her feet. It won't be easy. On other subjects, I need more agents deeper undercover in the Imperium"

"I have a few in mind" Charter replied 

"Good get them prepared and on the road. I have to head back to the Villa. Josephine's parents should be there by the time i arrive. She shouldn't face them alone" 

"They've always been sweet, you dont think they will accept Amelia?" Harding asked 

"Her father as lovely as he is can be very... Old fashioned... Opinionated.. He means no harm but... His words can hurt" 

They had been arguing for what seemed forever and it didn't look like it was going to end any time soon.

"I simply wont have it!" Yves Montilyet argued "Send the child to the circle and cut all contact Josephine, this will do the family no good!" 

"Yves please think about this first" his wife tried to soothe the shouting match between father and daughter. 

"I wont abandon her again!" Josephine responded

"You should never have allowed her to give birth! The child should have been delt with before then!" Yves accused his wife. 

"How can you say that!" Josephine's mother gasped 

"The child is not part of this family! She never will be!" 

"She's my child that makes her a Montilyet! Like it or not!" Josephine seethed. 

"That can be fixed!" He challenged 

"Yves! Dont you dare suggest we outcast our own daughter!" Her mother defended "I wont allow that!" 

"Enough!" Leliana stepped through the door having heard everything as she entered the villa "You would outcast your own daughter after she dragged your family name out of the dirt? You only have your lands and ships back because of Josie!" 

"A mage, heir to the family would ruin us!" Yves responded a little calmer than previously

"She has a name!" Josephine spat back at him 

"Have you even met her?" Leliana asked 

"No they haven't" a soft voice spoke from the back stairs where Amelia sat

"How long have you been there?" Leliana asked dreading the answer. The last thing the mage needed was to hear everything that was said about her.

"Since they started fighting, perhaps you should have stopped the birth" she sighed, wiping a few stray tears she stood and headed outside into the gardens and climbed up into one of the large trees. Bruno laying below whining at not being able to get up with her. Josephine followed her out and tried to talk her out of the tree. The mage simply replied she wanted to be left alone. 

Josephine felt drained. She had moved forward, with Amelia finally opening up to her only to move backwards with the mage shutting her out. 

"Josephine" he mother went to reach for her, the Antivian pulled away

"Don't!" She hissed "If this is how it has to be I formally resign from my role as head of House Montilyet"

"Josie.." Leliana approached her sobbing lover 

Josephine placed a hand on Leliana's chest stopping her coming closer "I wish to be alone for now" she sobbed heading upstairs

Respecting her wishes all Leliana could do was watch her go, her heart breaking for the woman she loved. Josephine took pride in running the family home. Family was everything to her lover, to lose it all broke her and the Spymaster for all her skills had no idea where to start to put it back together. 

"For the first time in all the years we've been married I'm ashamed of your behaviour Yves" Josephine's mother sobbed next to her husband "Fix this!" She ordered 

Ashamed of himself he looked to the floor "I dont even know how" 

"You better find a way, we all agree none of us will take Josie's place at the head of our house. We have too much respect for our sister. She's taken care of us, never once complained at the hassle we've given her, the bills we've sent her way. We simply won't do it" Laurien, Josephine's older brother spoke from the corner of the room where his younger sister and younger 2 brothers stood.

Josephine lay ontop of her bed, head sore from all the shouting and crying. She knew her family would be upset but didn't expect the hurtful things that came from her father.

Laying on her back she used her fingers to try and ease the gradually rising pain in her head "Not now" she grumbled to herself. This was the last thing she needed. 

"Josie, are you ok my love? Here have some water" Leliana urged appearing at the Antivians side. Josephine sat up leaning on her elbow to drink some water and eased back down resting her head against the pillow and closing her eyes "Your head?" Leliana asked. Josephine nodded "We still have some potion left Josie, take it. I can get you more" 

"No, I will just rest for a while" 

"Josie, you're in pain, you need the relief" 

"I refuse to keep spending our gold on this" 

"You need it. The gold spent on it is irrelevant"

"How are things downstairs?" 

"Your brothers and sister have made it quite clear they respect you too much to take your place. Your father seems.. Remorseful... I dont think he knows how to make this right" 

"I wont make it easy for him" 

"And you shouldn't. I've hired your favourite cook to make tonights meal. You have enough stress"

"Amelia?" 

"Still up the tree.." Leliana shrugged and smirked at Josephine's look "Don't look at me, she must be comfortable up there. Sparrow is up there with her, he will make sure she's ok. He's good with words, good at cheering people up" 

A knock on their room door caught there attention. Looking down at Josephine the ambassador nodded to say it was ok "Its open" Leliana called 

"Josie?" Laurien asked entering and approaching them "Father has went a walk. How are you?" 

"I am fine" Josephine smiled at her younger brother 

"You were always a bad liar" he smirked 

"Leliana told me what you said" 

"It's all true. None of us could do what you've done for the family. You've always put your own wants and needs away to the side and instead gave us what we wanted or needed. We dont say it often but we appreciate everything you do for us. Even Yvette as much as she likes to pester the living daylights out of you" he smirked "I do wish I had known sooner I had a niece right enough. We don't care that she's a mage. Doesnt make her any less family. In fact, I believe Yvette is outside right now trying to climb that tree" he smirked

Josephine quickly sat upright "She isn't? She will rip her dress!! That cost a fortune!" 

Laurien laughed "That's Yvette. Come, how about we save my niece from her annoying Auntie?" 

Josephine smiled "Of course I will just freshen up" 

"Ok I'll see you downstairs" he smiled and left them 

Leliana held the vial of liquid out for her "Drink it Josie, you still have to get through the night with Yvette" Leliana smirked 

By the time Leliana and Josephine reached the garden, Yvette was sitting in a puddle of mud where she fell from trying to climb the tree. Her brothers stood laughing while her mother stood with her head in her hands trying to muffle her own laughter. 

"Yvette!" Josephine scolded, Leliana gaining an elbow in the gut from laughing behind her. 

"But Josie I wanted to see her!" The youngest sibling huffed and whined 

"Yeah but why would she want to see you?" Her brother Antoine laughed mockingly 

"Josie!!" Yvette whined again. 

"Honestly" Josephine mumbled throwing her hands up in defeat

"My darling" Josephine's mother wrapped her arms around her "They are impossible but they are ours"

Josephine smiled her head resting against her mothers "They are" 

It was time for dinner by the time Josephine had dragged her sister out of the dirt and upstairs for a bath and change of clothes. Amelia still stayed hidden within the tree out back. Josephine's father had returned full of apologies in time to have a meal with them. 

The boisterous Antivian family decided on a friendly game of Wicked Grace after dinner. Leliana knew Josephine's head wasnt in the game noticing the random glances to the tree out back. She noticed sparrow trying to get her attention excused herself.

"How is she?" 

"Stubborn" he smirked 

"Just like her mother then" Leliana smirked back 

"I get the feeling she wants to come in but, I think she's scared"

"She's bound to be after what she's been through. Wont be easy for her to be amongst a loud boisterous Antivian family" 

"With the way social nights always ended for her, I dont blame her, I think the big man scares her more than any of them" Sparrow sighed nodding via Josephines father "I think I might be able to at least talk her out of the tree" 

"Ok do that. Perhaps if she meets them separately it might be a little easier for her"

Nodding the spy went on his way back up the tree skillfully. 

"Josie, can I steal you for a moment"

"Everything ok?" She asked 

"We think Amelia is ready to come out of the tree.. She's nervous... I'm thinking we take everyone to meet her separately, try and make things easier" 

"Me Josie!" Yvette quickly got up squealing 

"Most definitely not!" Josephine placed her hands on her hips 

"Your no fun!" Yvette huffed 

"Mother?" Josephine asked 

"Of course honey" 

Sure enough Sparrow managed to bribe the mage out of the tree with her favourite Nug, the runt of the lot that she had helped feed previously. Sitting crossed legged on the grass on a blanket she held the little Nug that was making small squeaking noises. 

"Amelia?" Josephine approached kneeling on the blanket beside her "Are you hungry?" 

"No I'm ok thanks" the mage responded nervously looking up to the woman standing next to Leliana. Not knowing what to say or do she nervously held the Nug towards the woman "You can hold her. If you want" 

Josephine's mother took the Nug "Thank you" she smiled kneeling down in front of the mage "Does she have a name?" Amelia shook her head no "What about him?" She nodded her head towards the nearby Mabari Hound 

"That's Bruno, he's lazy" at that the hound lifted his head from the meat bone he was chewing on and huffed at her "And he has attitude" 

"So I see. But i bet he's loyal" 

"He is" Amelia smiled as Josephine's mother handed the Nug back to her.

"Are you sure you dont want food?" Josephine's mother smiled as Amelia's belly rumbled for them all to hear. 

The mage smiled about to answer but tensed up edging back against Josephine who wrapped arms around her. 

They all looked to see Yves standing not far from them hands up in defense holding something "It's ok. It's ok. I'm not going to come any closer. I do want to say I'm sorry. I didn't just go for a walk earlier. I went to see a friend. Someone that owes me a favour. I has these filled out and he processes them straight away. I'm sorry we can't do anything about this" he said pointing to a place on his neck where Amelia's brand was placed "But legally and rightfully you are now part of the Montilyet family. I don't know what you've been through but I know you haven't had it easy. I can't change that but we can hopefully make your future better" 

He walked closer handing Josephine the documents to inspect "These things take months to process" Josephine looked up at her father 

"Like I said, a favour owed" 

Amelia played with the Nug who was on her back Squeaking "Thank you" she said just above a whisper

"A thanks isn't needed. Its family" 

Picking the Nug up she held her out once again "You can hold her" the mage still didn't look at her grandfather "If you want.." 

Leliana couldn't help but chuckle, Josephine shared a look with her with a raised eyebrow "It seems Amelia has found a peace offering" the Spymaster grinned. 

When the mages stomach growled once more Josephine's mother stood up "I'm going to get you some food" as Amelia went to protest her grandmother raised her hand "No arguments" and left before any more could be said of it. 

Slowly one by one the rest of the family made their way into the garden. More drinks and conversations began to flow, Josephine having to reel her sister in when her probing questions became overwhelming for the mage. Strangely enough though, Amelia seemed more at ease with Yvette than anyone else, the younger sibling managing to make her smile. 

Josephine stood at the back door sipping her wine watching with a smile. Her mother and father sat close together on the patio swing, her brothers deep in conversation over their ships and Yvette and Amelia playing with the Nug on the blanket.

Warm breath on the back of her neck and hands sliding around her waist made her smile wider. Warm lips trailed up her neck to her ear, sending shivers through her body "Think we can sneak to bed? My hands and lips are much to eager to feel your naked skin. Besides, we do have that new toy to test, I've already laid it out" 

Josephine let a soft moan escape her lips, heat and a gush of fluid running straight between her legs..

It was going to be a long but extremely pleasurable night... 


End file.
